For RENT
by wallflowerxiii
Summary: [AU] Roxas, Kairi, and very close living quarters.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. IDOKH.

**Warnings: **Beware of my awesomely bad grammar mistakes and my messed up sense of humor. And of Sora and Riku's potty mouths.

**FOR** **R E N T**

Chapter 1: Prolouge: Getting There

* * *

"So, tell me why you want this apartment." 

-

Kairi strained herself to smile as politely as she could at the man before her. It was always nice to get a good first impression right?

"Well, I've been kicked out of my old one."

-

"And why was that?"

Roxas brushed back is spiky blond hair and leaned back in his seat. "Dunno. Guess my old roommates just couldn't handle me."

-

"Did you cause them any problems?"

Kairi kept the smile, although it was slowly slipping by the second, and shook her head. "I don't think it was anything like that. It was more…of a personal dispute." The female gave the man a look. "If you know what I'm saying."

-

"Of course. If you _did_ get this apartment, though, would you mind getting another roommate?"

The blond college student raised his feet and rested them on the desk in front of him. "As long as they don't mess with me," he raised his thumb, "don't cause any trouble," he raised his pointer finger, "…and aren't looking for a talkative companion as a roommate..." He made a rude gesture with his hand and smirked.

"We'll get along _just_ fine."

-

"I see. So are those the qualities you are looking for?"

The sapphire-eyed female nodded curtly. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything. It's just that I'm not looking for a friend, just an apartment. And if I have to have a roommate to get one, then they at least have to be tolerable."

-

"And for the comfort of your roommate would you mind answering a few short questions?"

Roxas shrugged. "Sure, ask away."

-

"Are you in a relationship? And if so, what is the status of it?"

Kairi's eyes brightened slightly. "I have a long-term boyfriend. His name is Sora, and I'm staying at his place till I find my own apartment."

-

"Will she cause any problems for your possible roommate?"

Roxas had a careless expression on his face as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Nah. Naminé is nice, quiet and shy most of the time, but nice at least."

-

"All right. Last question, what gender would you like for your roommate to be?"

Kairi's answer was immediate. "Girl."

-

"Because it would be just weird if it wasn't a guy. And, you know," He winked. "My girlfriend might get jealous."

-

"Well, it was nice speaking to you today, Miss Hikari. I'll let you know if you got the place by tomorrow evening."

-

"Yea, yea. It was _nice_ talking to ya, too, I guess."

* * *

Kairi lay on her back on the soft, plush couch staring blankly at the telephone on the wooden table in front of her. 

She could hear the sound of footsteps outside and the jingling of keys. The front door of the flat opened and then closed.

"Are you going to stare at that thing all day?"

She tilted her head back and saw one of her best friends at the door with his schoolbooks in hand. His long silver hair was tied in a low ponytail and his arctic blue eyes stood out amongst his pale, almost white complexion.

"Until I get that apartment, yes."

"But what if you _don't_ get the apartment," he inquired mockingly as he tossed his keys on the table and walked over to her.

Kairi moved up her legs as he took a seat next to her and rested her feet on his lap.

"Are you doubting my abilities, Riku?"

The silver haired man next to her smirked, "Of course not. Your apartment getting skills are really quite admirable, seeing as how this is the thirteenth apartment you've tried to rent this month."

The tips of her lips went downward as she hit her friend in the chest with her foot.

"And you know that thirteen is a very unlucky number," he continued, "You are really testing your relationship with Lady Luck."

"I wasn't aware I even _had_ one," She mumbled dryly.

Riku 'tsked' and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. "Where's Sora?"

Kairi watched him flip to different channels. "He's getting take-out for us."

"But isn't it his turn to cook tonight?"

The female grinned. "Why do you think he's getting take-out?"

They both laughed just as the front door slammed open once more and let in a cursing brunette with grocery bags in hand. "Stupid fuckin' cashier guy who doesn't even know how to fuckin' count."

There was a tossing of books and bags, and then their fair-skinned friend with startling azure eyes appeared before them.

"I see you're back," Kairi observed with a laughing expression.

"And using such vulgar language as well," Riku cut in, "You do know that we still have to deal with this proper, young female here for another day or two _if_ she gets the apartment," he gave her a sidelong glance, "And you do know how she just hates profanity."

The newcomer laughed out loud as Kairi smacked Riku with her foot again. "Kairi…proper? Riiiighhht."

The said girl growled at the two of them. "I'll have you know that I have more manners than the both of you put together!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Sora laughed, "Seeing as how we _have_ no manners to begin with in the first place."

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat up. "So what'd you get?"

Sora sat on the other side of her and kissed her on the cheek before bringing out the food. "Chinese. The idiot cashier dude didn't speak English, so I was there for_ever_."

Riku passed out some chopsticks and everyone started eating while watching the TV.

In the middle of Friends, the one with the evil orthodontist, the phone began ringing. Kairi turned down the volume and stared at the telephone. Sora got up and handed it to her.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello. Kairi speaking."

Riku stopped eating.

"Uh huh…"

Sora kept shooting her glances.

"I see."

Kairi turned her back on the both of them, "Well, thank you very much. Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed her food and began eating again.

Her two male companions were staring at her expectantly.

She stopped. "What?"

"Well did you get it?" They both asked anxiously.

Kairi laughed at the both of them and winked. "Well, what do you think? My apartment getting skills _are_ to die for after all."

Riku smirked and ruffled her hair. "Now you won't have to deal with _her_ anymore."

Everyone nodded gravely at that.

Sora stretched an arm around her shoulders. "So when do you move in?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"But what if your roommate's like a really hot babe or something?" 

Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friend who was playing pool with the rest of the gang. "Then I'll be sure to sneak into her room every night and watch her sleep."

The guys all snickered, while the two girls frowned. The gang consisted of Hayner, Olette, Pence, Naminé, Roxas, and Axel.

They were in the upstairs room of a nightclub called Twilight, which Roxas owned.

"Not that he would get a female as a roommate in the first place," His blond girlfriend spoke up from beside him, "Right, Rox?"

He winced at the nickname and locked eyes with her. She was facing him on the edge of the leather couch sitting with her legs bent upwards and her sketchbook resting on her knees.

"Right."

Axel looked from one of them to the other. "WELL," he said loudly as he leaned on his pool stick, "Who's up for a movie?" They all knew the reason he brought it up.

"As long as it ain't some chick flick, I'm in!" Hayner shouted.

Olette shot him a glare. "Hey! You said it's _my_ turn to pick which movie we're going to watch."

Pence nodded in agreement. "I'd rather watch some lousy chick-flick than whatever perverted movie Hayner's going to pick."

Hayner feigned shock. "Euro Trip was not perverted!"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"I say we watch the Lake House!" Olette cried out happily, "I heard it was pretty romantic…"

Hayner scrunched up his face in disgust. "_Romantic?_"

She turned toward him and glowered. "Hey watch it, you. I _am_ your girlfriend."

He raised his hands up in defeat. "All right. All right. The Lake House it is, for the sake of all romance everywhere."

Roxas smirked. "You could learn something from it. I'm sure Olette here would appreciate it."

She nodded tersely and headed toward the door.

Axel gestured to the couple on the couch. "You two coming?"

Naminé pointed to her sketch pad, "Working on something here." Roxas shook his head. "Can't. I'm waiting for the damn apartment guys to call."

The redhead nodded in affirmation, his expression suddenly serious. "You need this apartment bad, man. Anything to get away from that _bastard_." Roxas was looking at the wall vacantly.

"Yea, I know."

The door opened, letting the sound of loud music and yelling into the room, and then abruptly closed as everyone left the room.

Roxas continued to stare at the wall.

Naminé gazed at him sadly with her cobalt blue eyes as she continued to sketch on her notepad.

"What are you drawing?"

He didn't look at her when he asked this, nor did his expression change.

She flipped over her sketchpad so he could see it. "You."

Roxas looked at it from the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful light sketch of him on the couch sleeping with his hands behind his head. He didn't know if it was accurate; he had never seen himself sleep before.

"Why do you always draw me when I'm sleeping?" He had seen all of her other drawing of him, and in every single one, he was asleep.

Naminé looked deeply into his eyes as she replied. "Because that's when you look most honest."

He probably wouldn't have said anything even if his cell phone rang right then.

"Roxas here."

Roxas tore his gaze away from her.

"Mmhmm."

Naminé flipped her sketch pad back around and began working on it again.

"Okay then. Thanks."

He flipped his phone closed and began staring at the wall once more.

"You got the apartment didn't you?" They both knew the answer.

"I'm moving in tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Yay! First chapter! 

**REVIEW!!!**

WALLFLOWERxiii


End file.
